Spirit Rangers
by dashon
Summary: Enter a new group of Rangers! Fair amount of OCs, but equal ammounts of actual PR characters. Yep, the summary bites,but please Read!
1. Spirit rangers

A/N: Yo, Dashon here, with a Power Rangers fic. Major OC usage for the first chapter or so, but there'll be some actual PR characters in upcoming chapters. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

"I hate you Jacob!" Travis screamed from the backseat as I sped through traffic.

"Well excuse me for being late," I laughed.

"You're always late Jacob! Every time we plan something, you're late. Sometimes you don't even bother to show up! You've been doing this for two and a half years," Travis shouted over the blare of honking horns and screeching tires.

"I have my reasons, okay?" I said.

"Really? Tell me, I'd _love _to know," Travis said sarcastically.

"I can't tell you. Travis, why can't you be more like Mitch? " I asked. "He's so quite back there. Unlike you and all your questions."

"The only thing I'm wondering is where you've been getting all these nice things. I mean a white sports car? Why white?" Mitch asked from his spot in the backseat.

"Let's just say it's my color," I replied vaguely.

"Jacob, there's a gate. Jacob! Gate!" Travis yelled.

"I got it," I said as the brakes screeched stopping the car inches from the booth. "Man I love this car," I said, paying the toll. Travis gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Ugh. They haven't see me in four and half years and they're late!" my friend Mikayla grumbled, waiting at the airport in Seattle. "Oh, wow," Mikayla exclaimed as my car pulled up in front of her.

"Jacob's taxi service. You call us and we get here in a reasonable amount of time," I said stepping out of the car.

"Would that be an hour late?" Mikayla asked.

"Yes."

"Now give me a hug. I haven't seen you in forever. Where's Travis?" Mikayla asked after giving the death hug.

"JACOB! When the room stops spinning, I'm going to _kill _you. Oh, hi Mikayla," Travis said, also being hugged before he retreated back into the car.

"Sup," Mitch said. He didn't leave the car and was spared the hug of doom.

"Okay so how have you guys been," Mikayla asked settling into her spot in the passenger's seat

"Jacob's been Mister Busy and yet he's rolling in cool shit," Travis grumbled.

"I have my reasons Travis," I replied.

"Hmm so how's the college here- Holy Crap! Jacob, what the hell!" Mikayla yelled as some…things jumped in the road.

"Stay here," I ordered, getting out of car meeting the strange creatures.

"What are those Jacob?" Travis said, eyes wide.

"Stay there!" I snapped. "Dia!" I shouted, kicking one of the creatures as they attacked.

"What the hell is going on Travis?" Mikayla demanded, her voice shrill.

"I don't know," Travis said. "But I'm not going to stand here and let Jacob fight alone!" he declared, getting out of the car.

"I can never get a break can I?" I asked, beating two of the creatures into submission.

"Jacob behind you! Kya!" Travis shouted, jump kicking the creature that had been ready to strike.

"Just like old times huh?" I said, back to back against Travis.

"Yeah, but one difference," Travis said.

"What's that?"

"You're kicking more ass than usual."

"I'll explain later," I said as we entered the fight."Oh dear God. Let go!" Mikayla screamed, being pulled out of the car.

"Hey, let her go! "Mitch yelled, tackling the creature. Mikayla fell to the ground with a loud "Oof!"

"Okay, that is it!" Mikayla roared, kicking down a stack of pipes by the car, crushing some the creatures.

"Hey Jacob, these things are kinda tough to fight," Travis grunted, continuing to take down the creatures.

"Yeah, you get use to it," I said.

"Wait, you've fought these things before!" Travis exclaimed.

"Yep, and I think it's time for a power boost!" I said revealing a wolf shaped object on my wrist.

"What's that so suppose to mean?" Travis asked.

"Sprit animal ACCESS," I shouted, morphing into my Ranger form.

"What the hell?" shouted Travis over the noise of the battle.

"What did you just do Jacob?" demanded Mikayla. Mitch just stood there in awe.

"White wolf sprit ranger," I said after the morphing was complete.

"WHAT!" Travis yelled.

"Jacob's a Power Ranger…" Mikayla said in disbelief. Mitch was still in shock.

"Let me take care of this. Lunar Saber!" I commanded as a sword show up in front of me. "Ha!" I exclaimed victoriously, using my new found speed to destroy the remaining creatures. "Power down," I said, return back into my regular clothes.

"Jacob… what the hell? Y-you're a _Power Ranger_!They're real? When? How?" Mikayla stuttered.

"Mikayla, I'll answer your questions later but first I got to take this," I said, indicating the blinking light on my morpher "I'm here Radon," I said into the communicator.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Radon asked.

"Yeah, I got overrun by Vetrons. I had to morph in front of my friends though…" I replied uneasily.

"I know. They intrigue me. I want you to bring them to HQ," he ordered.

"Alright. Beam us up," I said, shutting of the communicator with a click. "You guys might want to brace yourself," I suggested.

"Why?" asked Mitch, finally coming back down to Earth after his initial shock.

"Because teleporting isn't easy on the stomach," I replied, as the teleportation beam brought us up.


	2. It's Morphin' Time!

**A/N: Bwahaha, A new chapter, with the authors note by the great and powerful Ozuchi! *Is hit by Dashon* Ow...okay, on with the story! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Dashon does not own Power Rangers. Niether do I. I just BETA.**

_Psst_~ the sound made from us teleporting in to my condo filled the large room.

"Um, Jacob this your apartment. It's amazing and all, but couldn't we have driven? I think Mitch is about to hurl all over your carpet." Travis said.

"Oh god," Mitch said, doubled over holding his mouth.

"Second door to the left, and you better clean up," I warned. "Oh Mitch, meet me down stairs when your done," I yelled to his retreating form.

"Jacob, this is a condo. You don't have a second floor," mumbled Travis.

"Yeah Jacob, I'm sure even _you_ know that," Mikayla said.

"Really?" I asked smugly, pressing a button revealing a spiral staircase.

"Wow, you'd think with how many times I've put gum under your table I'd press something like that," Mitch said returning from the bathroom.

"Yes, you would think…Wait, what?" I asked, turning to glare at Mitch.

"Nothing. Shall we go down the hole?" Mitch asked nervously.

Right," I said.

"Welcome to spirit HQ. This here is Radon, son of Zordon," I announced, introducing a head in a jar.

"Welcome friends of Jacob," replied Radon in an oddly echoing voice."Okay, I'm starting to thinking I'm dreaming," Travis said.

"Here," I slapped him upside the head

"Ow! Okay, I believe you! What do you want?" Travis growled, rubbing the side of his head, making his messy brown hair stick up.

"I have chosen you three to fight alongside Jacob as the third team of Spirit Rangers, continuing the fight against the Vintous" Radon said.

"Wait, so is Jacob new at being a ranger, Mr. Floating head…guy?" Mikayla asked, eyeing them warily.

"Actually I was the 6th ranger of the last team. I'm the leader of this team," I replied.

"So who was leader of the last team?" Mitch asked

"My brother David. He was the red falcon spirit ranger," I said proudly.

"Ok I'm in," Mitch said.

"Wait…what? I had to slap Travis to get him to believe," I replied.

"I got nothing' better to do," Mitch said with a shrug.

"Okay then," I said.

"Well, I'm not sure I believe you," Mikayla snapped.

"Mikayla, we just fought Vintous Vetrons, I morphed into a Power Panger, we just _teleported_ to my apartment and there is a floating head in a jar -no offense Radon- in front of you. What more convincing do you need?" I said."None taken," Radon replied.

"Fine, I believe you," she said with a sigh. "Doesn't mean we aren't all nuts though.

"Now I shall assign your powers," Radon cut in before we could argue anymore. "Travis, strong and willing to face danger to save your friends. You will be the Green Dragon Spirit Ranger," he said.

"Awesome, Power Coins!" Travis said with a whoop.

"You get a morpher," I said throwing a green morpher in the shape of a dragon.

"Still awesome." He caught it and admired it for a few seconds before securing it on his wrist.

"Mitch. Silent but ready to strike with great power. You will be the Black Rhino Spirit ranger," Radon said in his booming voice.

"Yeah I'm the Black Ranger," Mitch said.

"Mitch, for last time, you're not black. Here." I tossed his black, rhino shaped morpher.

"Mikayla, smart and cunning. You will be the Yellow Raven Spirit Ranger," Radon said.

"Glad to know the wise giant head knows I'm smart," Mikayla said.

"He doesn't like to be called a giant head," I replied grinning, giving her the yellow raven shaped morpher.

We jumped as the alarm went off

"Crap, vetrons are attacking the base," I growled looking at the screen.

"You mean your apartment comp- wait, let me guess. This _whole_ building is our base?" Mikayla asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yep," I replied. "Radon, teleport us there. Okay guys, morph as we get down. I'm a trained ninja and I still have trouble from time to time," I said.

"Right," they said as we teleported.

"Wait… you're a ninja?" Travis exclaimed.

"Another time Travis," I said.

"Alright, ready?" I asked getting my morpher ready. I gave a quick glance to my friends turned into my new team.

"Ready," they replied together.

"Let's do it."

"Spirit animal ACCESS!" we shouted as we morphed.

"White Wolf Spirit Ranger," I said evenly. My team followed.

"Green Dragon Spirit Ranger," growled Travis .

"Black Rhino Spirit Ranger," said Mitch .

"Yellow Raven Spirit Ranger," Mikayla said.

"Lunar Saber," I commanded as my sword appeared. I started slashing at vetrons.

"Hey Jacob, do we get a weapon too?" Mitch asked.

"Look inside and you'll find it," I grunted, dodging attacks.

"I feel it! Dragon Dagger. Wow, my powers aren't original…oh well," Travis joked with a whoop, charging to the vetrons.

"Look inside… there it is. Raven Staff," whispered Mikayla, grinning like a mad-woman heading toward the vetrons.

"What do I get? A Rhino Hammer," Mitch asked as his weapon showed up. "Works for me," he said with a shrug before charging into battle

"Wolf blaster," I said revealing my blaster. I turned and started shooting.

"Awesome! Let's try this!" Travis shouted with the dagger and his blaster in his hand, attacking.

"Guys, let attack together," I said getting ready to shoot. "Fire!" I shouted as we shot down the remaining vetrons.

"Power down," we said in unison as we de-morphed.

"Awesome!" Mikayla cheered.

"I kicked so much ass!" Travis exclaimed..

"I'm glad I'm the black ranger," Mitch said.

"Well shall we get going?" I asked, starting to run super fast.

"Wait.. how are you..?" Mikayla asked, trying to follow.

"Oh. When you get in tune with your spirit, you get a power," I said


	3. A Vet Joins

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay people who are reading this. Please read, review, and enjoy! On a side note, sorry for all the line breaks...^^;

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing used that people could potentially sue me for…

* * *

"Ugh, I'm bored!" Mitch whined, meditating in the living room. He rocked back and forth. "How much longer?"

"If you want spirit powers, then you in get in tune with you spirit. Therefore, meditate!" I replied, trying to find something good on TV.

"You know Jacob, it's not easy to focus when you're watching TV," Travis grumbled.

"My place," I countered, eating my sandwich.

"Jacob, why do we have mediate in here? Also, we all live here now Einstein," Mikayla said.

"One: Still my place. Two: If I don't keep an eye on you guys, Mitch and Travis aren't going to mediate."

"Oh yes, and they're doing so well now…" she mumbled.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIERD OF YOU CALLING THE SHOTS!" Travis said angrily. "Jacob, I challenge you for leadership," he announced, leaping off the floor into a battle pose.

"Aright," I replied calmly. He charged at me with a roar.

"Wolf FIST," I said, punching Travis in the gut.

He gave a feeble cough. "Okay, you win," he wheezed, falling to the floor. Mikayla and Mitch started to laugh.

Power Rangers, light-speed Rescue~! The signal is calling. Better make it~ make it~ Light-spee-

"Hello," I said, scrambling to answer the phone.

"Your ring tone is the "Power Ranger Light-Speed Rescue" theme?" Mitch asked amused.

"Hey, wouldn't you know, now shut up," I snapped. I turned my attention back to the phone. "Yeah? Oh hey! Town? Cool, yeah I can do lunch…okay bye," I hung up "You guys get the day off," I said grabbing my white jacket. "You can thank me later."

"Wait… for, like, twenty minutes you made it clear how _important _it is for us gain our powers," Travis said, getting up like nothing happen.

"Change of plans," I shrugged, pressing the elevator button to the garage.

* * *

"This is boring…" Travis whined from where he lay sprawled out on the floor. "Mitch, we should spy on Jacob!" he exclaimed, shooting up to his feet.

"Meh, I got nothing better to do," Mitch replied with a shrug before following Travis out of the room.

"Awesome! To the Crap-mobile!" Travis yelled, fist in the air as he went to charge out the door headed to the garage.

"You guys have fun, and tell me what happens" Mikayla called, from the top of the stairs "I'm going to check out the base's library," she explained, leaning over the railing to stare at them. "I need books."

They left the garage in Travis's car, but not before hearing an almost fan girl squeal followed by a demonic roar of "BOOKS!"

* * *

"Travis, when you said we were going to spy on Jacob, you didn't mention that we'd be hiding in a bush," Mitch grumbled, plucking a leaf out of his hair.

"What did you expect?" Travis asked looking through a pair of binoculars.

" Wearing trench coats and sunglasses, maybe a hat. And eating at the fancy restaurant Jacob is sitting in, not out here in the cold under a bush!"

"First off, it's not cold. Second, you only came for the food?" Travis turned to glare at Mitch.

"Yeah, basically" Mitch replied with a shrug.

"Oi!" Travis exclaimed, argument forgotten as he whacked Mitch on the arm. "There's a girl going over to him! She's to one wearing blue…I think I know her," Travis said, a confused frown on his face.

"So what, Jacob's dating your ex?" Mitch snickered.

"No…well maybe…" Travis blushed.

"Hey they're leaving, "Mitch pointed out, stopping Travis from sulking.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Mitch asked, bored out of his mind in Travis's car, currently located at the local beach's parking lot.

"Surfing," Travis replied, equally bored.

"I didn't know Jacob could surf…" Mitch commented, staring at the waves outside.

"Yeah, same here…but then again, I didn't know he was a Power Ranger either, so…I'm not really surprised anymore," Travis chuckled.

"Umm Travis," Mitch said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Vetrons," Mitch stated plainly, tensing.

"What?" Travis scrambled up from where he sat reclined in the Driver's seat. "Wait, wait, ow!" Travis yelped be yanked out of the car. "Why do they like pulling people out of cars?" he grumbled, picking himself up out of the dirt.

"Finally something interesting," Mitch grinned.

* * *

"Ugh, I really need to get out more," I murmured drying out my hair. "Huh?," I squinted at a cloud of dust rising over by the parking lot, and could vaguely make out the forms of Travis fighting of Vetrons and Mitch trying to get into the fight. "Shit! Tori, I'll be right back!" I yelled, putting my shirt on and running towards them.

"Mitch, how ya holding up?" Travis yelled fighting the mass of Vetrons.

"Not well," came the labored reply, as Mitch wheezed.

"POWER OF EARTH," I commanded, drop kicking the ground as the earth cracked and some Vetrons were pushed back.

"Wait, you're a Wind Ninja? Wait the Ninja Storm Power Rangers exist?" Travis screeched.

"Yeah, what power rangers did you think existed? Fan fiction ones?" I grinned. "Why are you guys even here?" I added as an afterthought.

"Travis wanted to spy on you," Mitch replied calmly, as if this was an everyday thing…which I must say worried me greatly.

"Mitch, YOU TRAITOR!" Travis growled

"We'll talk about this later. Ready?" I spread out my feet, preparing to fight

"Ready," they said.

"Lets do it!".

"Spirit animal ACCESS," Our three voices rang out through the noise of the Vetrons

"White wolf!" I howled.

"Green dragon!" Travis roared

"Black rhino!" Mitch grunted.

"Spirit rangers!" we shouted in union.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Tori exclaimed, running up to us.

"Vetrons"

"Wait…they're now showing up? It's been, like, 4 years since Venturous was supposed to show up," she replied jumping into the fight.

"Three Tori," I corrected.

"Wait Tori… you're the blue Wind Ranger!" Travis exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, um, Jacob I need a little help," Tori grunted, fending off Vetrons.

"Hnn, Give me a second, dia!" I said punching the Vetron. "Unnecessary back flip!" I cheered, flipping in the air.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin.

"Ready," I smirked.

"Power of water!" we shouted in unison, as blast of water hit the Vetrons.

"That's it. Time for me to enter," noted a monster, as he marched slowly up.

"Crap," I growled. "Radon," I spoke into my communicator, "I need a sample. Teleport it along with Mikayla," I barked.

"What are you doing?" Mitch asked.

"Remember that episode of Power Rangers when Zordon powered Tommy's power coin with his energy to allow him to morph? Were doing that." I looked over at Tori. "Did you bring it?" I asked.

"Never leave home without it…even if doesn't work," Tori replied, rushing over to take it out of her truck.

A loud _whooshing _noise came from my right. I turned to see Mikayla stumble onto the battle field in her ranger gear.

"I'm still not use to that…" she mumbled .

"Thank you," I chirped, taking the power from her and putting it into Tori's morpher.

"Alright! Just like old times," Tori exclaimed, a fire in her eyes. "NINJA STORM; RANGER FORM," she shouted, morphing. "Power of water!"

"Alright let's do it," I shouted as we released are weapons.

We fought the monster/alien/thing until it finally fell. Mitch and Mikayla had been having trouble and flopped to the ground exhausted. Travis bent with his hands on his knees panting.

"So, that was our first monster alien," Mikayla smiled, after she caught her breath. She sat back up, sitting cross legged.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Guess who's back kiddies?" We turned just in time to see the alien rising up as a giant, towering stories above the ground.

"OH, come on!" Mitch roared from his place in the dirt.

"Radon, is it ready?" I asked into the morpher.

"Is what ready?" Travis frowned

"Your zords," I replied calmly. Travis looked dumbfounded

"Yes they are," Radon's voice said over the morpher.

"Alright. Wolf Zord release," I ordered, pressing the button my morpher. My zord responded with a howl that rang across our area

"Yeah, it's been a long time," I murmured fondly.

"Jacob…it's a robot. It doesn't understand you…" Mitch said bluntly.

"Nope. Part of its creation is based on your spirit. They're alive as much as you are," I answered. Another howl, mixed with a guttural growl turned my attention back to the battle.

"Yep. Let's do this!" I howled, jumping into the Wolf Zord. "Transform!" I commanded, pressing a button on the console.

With a roar, the Wolf Zord changed into the Megazord.

"Wolf Spirit Megazord!"

"Hey Jacob, quick question before you go off on an epic monster-slash-mech. Battle. Do we get our own Zords?" Travis asked hopefully over the morpher's communication system.

"Nope your guy's combine with mine," I said. "Press the button with the animal figure that's roaring or whatever, and call the Zord," I walked them through it as I held off the oversized Alien.

"Dragon Zord!" Travis shouted, being slightly overdramatic.

"Raven Zord!" Mikayla summoned

"Rhino Zord!" Mitch said.

Roars, cawing, and what sounded like a stampede filled the air as the dragon, raven and rhino Zords arrived.

"Alright, now combine," I ordered. The two legs of the wolf Zord disconnected and were replaced with the rhino and dragon, while the raven Zord attached itself to the chest of the wolf Zord.

"Guess I'll meet you back to your place," Tori said over the morpher. She sounded disappointed at not being able to join the battle.

"Alright then. See you there Tori. Lets finish this guy off," I said, turning my attention back to my team and the battle before us.

We continued fighting. It would have been easier if we had the 5th ranger Zord ,but no ranger=no Zord, so...

"Alright guys lets finish him," I declared as the battle closed.

"Sonic roar!" we shouted as the blast destroyed the alien.

* * *

"Well I see you later Tori. Tell Dustin, Shane and Cam I said hi," I said back at base. For our first major battle, I think we did well.

"Actually, I'm going to stay," Tori replied, hefting her duffle bag off the floor

"Wait…what?" I asked, back peddling to where I'd left her at the door

"Mitch and Mikayla aren't good fighters, and Travis can barely hold his own," Tori snorted, earning a glare from Mikayla and a frown from Mitch.

"I'm as good a fighter as Jacob!" Travis declared, thumping a fist against his chest. "Right buddy?"

"No, you're not," I replied flatly.

"Half?"

"No."

"A Quarter?" he bargained.

"Close enough," I sighed.

"Anyway, I'll stay so that I can train you three," Tori smiled. She was returned the smile by only myself and Mitch, as Mikayla had dived into a book and Travis was trying to figure out how much a quarter of my strength was.

"Ok then," I conceded.


	4. The Fifth Ranger

**A/N: **Ozuchi here, bringing you another installment of Dashon's wonderful Spirit Rangers! Yeah…he shouldn't have let me do the A/N, but hey, I edit so I can. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Neither Dashon nor I own Power Rangers

* * *

"Ah," Travis sighed contentedly. "Finally a bit of relaxation." He was currently sprawled out on a towel located at the beach. His brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail, acting like cushioning for his head.

"For an hour…" Mitch commented quietly. His blond-ish hair hung in his eyes as he sat with his knees pulled to his chest.

"A break none the less!" he declared. His brown eyes flashed to the side. "Oh pretty girl!" Travis got up and sauntered up to a surfer girl, only to be turned down.

* * *

"I am so glad I learned to surf…" I mused, coming in off the water. I shook out my short black hair quickly, water sloshing in my ears.

"Nice moves out there." I turned to see a dark, long haired girl with piercing blue eyes. "Hey… aren't you in my Japanese history class? Jacob, right?"

"Yeah. Um… Lisa?" I said, racking my brain frantically to match a name to her face.

"Iris," she said bluntly.

"My bad…" I blushed.

"Surprise seeing you here though," she smiled. She actually looked really pretty when she smiled, with straight white teeth. I wondered if she'd had braces at one point…

"I'm a busy person," I said nonchalantly. I shrugged for good measure.

She raised an eyebrow, a small tight lipped smile gracing her features.

"Hey, I know I just met you and all, but you want to meet up later?" I asked, not really sure how this was going to turn out.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Depends if it's a yes." I grinned, hoping I didn't look as nervous as I felt.

"Eight o' clock. At the pier," she replied. She turned away with a smile and a wave. "See ya later!"

"Alright then," I said.

* * *

I walked back over to my team, quite pleased with how this day was turning out.

"I can't sense them!" Travis blurted out frustrated, looking like he was hurting himself thinking. He sat with his fingers to his temples in a meditation position. His face was pulled into a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked bewildered. You'd think I'd be used to this sort of stuff by now…

"Radon reported there was someone who could use the other morpher here," Mikayla said calmly. She looked at me with dark gray eyes. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid which ran down the length of her back.

"Okay…that doesn't explain why Travis is doing a weird pose," I grumbled, casting a quick glance at him.

"He thinks he can _sense_ the person," Mitch said sullenly.

"Come on dingbat," I said dragging Travis to the car. "Your guys training session is in a few minutes."

* * *

"Oh man that is brutal!" Mitch laughed. "And I'm not a weak person!" He exited the training room. Mikayla and Travis followed, practically having to drag themselves out the door.

"'Kay I'm leaving now," I shouted, grabbing my keys from the rack my the garage door.

"Where the heck are you going?" Tori asked, with a frown.

"A date…"

"Ooh, what's her name?" she asked, suddenly all excited.

"Iris," I said calmly.

"Have fun," she smiled slyly as she turned back to the group who were making there way over to grab some water before heading back to training.

"Don't kill my team," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay," she grinned.

* * *

"Hey," Iris ran up panting.

"Did you walk here?" I asked.

"Bike," she replied, still catching her breath. Her hair was a little ruffled from her helmet and the wind I now noticed.

"I could have picked you up," I said frowning.

"Dude, you asked me out in the middle of the ocean," she replied.

"I have a habit of doing that," I grinned.

"Let's just enjoy the pier," she smiled.

* * *

"Hey, thanks man," I said paying for the food I'd just bought. I grabbed the food off the counter and turned to see where Iris had found a table. My eyes narrowed at the group of guys milling around her.

"Hey baby, why don't you and I go somewhere a little more cozy," some random thug said, sliding into the chair next to Iris. He propped his head on his arm, leaning on the table with a smile I can only describe as sleazy.

"Or you can buzz off shit-head," Iris said in a pleasant toned snarl.

"Why you little bit-!" one of his friends started, reaching for her.

"Excuse me sirs," I said, putting the food at the table.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Goon 1 glared at me from his spot at our table.

"At least I'm closer to any girl then you'll ever be," I said coldly. I glared at him, almost daring him to try anything.

He snorted, standing up. "Take this assho- ah" he whimpered as I try I grabbed the arm he'd attempted to punch me with and slammed him to the pier. "Okay man! Sorry! I was just messing with the bitch!" he gasped.

"Jacob, would you be so kind as to kick his ass for me," Iris asked. "He's too far away for me to do it." I looked up realizing I'd tackled him a couple feet away from the table.

"Already planning too," I said, slamming him back to the ground with a foot in the middle of his back as when he tried to hit me when my head was turned. I let him back up, keeping a close eye on the rest of his group, who'd backed away.

"I'm not going to lose to you," he snarled weakly. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, flipping the blade out.

"And down you go," I said putting him in an arm lock and slamming into a nearby table.

"Hey man! I thought using martial arts on a normal person like me is against some sorta code," he whined. He scrambled up as I released him after taking his knife. I flipped it closed and stuck it in my pocket.

"This what police use it for. Practically made for punks like you," I growled. "Now get the hell outta here!" He didn't need to be told twice and ran off, his friends following. "And treat women with respect! It works out a lot better!" I called to their retreating forms. I turned back to Iris. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Well, I see you later!" Iris called back with a wave.

"Yeah!" I replied walking back to my car. I barely had the door open before I heard her yell.

"Hey, let go!" she shrieked.

_Must be those punks again _I thought, spinning around, ready to beat the crap out of them. "Hey, do I have to kick your ass a hund-!" I stopped short, looking at a small group of Vetrons. "Great," I growled, taking off running toward Iris. "Get off her!" I started pulling the Vetrons away from her. _One thing I can get is why are they after her? I'm the ranger._

"What are these things?" she whispered, eyes wide, back against an empty store front.

"The hell I know," I growled, deciding to play stupid for the time being.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed as a Vetron grabbed her arm. She swung around, bashing the Vetron's head with her elbow. It went down pretty hard, much to my surprise.

"Wait…you can fight?" I asked, pausing momentarily as the Vetrons picked themselves up off the ground. Resilient buggers…

"Yeah…" she replied with a shrug, taking a martial arts stance. "Not the greatest, but I know self defense."

"Then why'd you let me fight the thugs?" I asked, puzzled. I felt my self blush. "not that I had any trouble…" I quickly amended.

"They were too far away," she smiled. She nodded towards the Vetrons, who had re-grouped and seemingly multiplied. 'So what's up with these guys?"

"Dragon dragger!" Travis hollered, dropping down of the roof the blade blazing.

"About time," I muttered to him, making sure Iris couldn't hear. "Come on let's make a run for it!" I said louder, grabbing Iris's arm and heading to my car.

"What the freak? Power Rangers?" Iris exclaimed, confusion evident on her face.

"Don't worry Jacob, we got this," Mitch said, giving me a thumbs up.

I slid to a stop a few feet away from my car, propelling Iris forward. She climbed into the passenger side. "DAMN IT MITCH! What part of "The World thinks that Power Rangers is a TV show when it's actually recorded battles meant to keep people unaware" Don't you get!" I hissed. I knew he could hear me, even if Iris couldn't.

I clamored in the car. "Let's go," I said, pressing the gas.

* * *

"Oh god, that was close," I breathed a sigh of relief, about 20 miles away from where the battle had hopefully ended by now. I pulled over to the shoulder.

"Okay, how does the Black Ranger guy know who you are?" Iris demanded, wasting no time getting to the point.

"Ah damn it." I sighed. _There goes my chance of the shock of being attacked by robots causing amnesia._

"Come on, you know something!" She glared at me, managing to look quite threatening.

"Fine. Around 3 years ago, I became a Power Ranger alongside my brother. With the help of the other rangers of that time, we defeated a villain named Gigous. He swore his father would get revenge for him, and then my brother and the other rangers "retired", so now I have my own team to fight his dad." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I waited a few moments for it to sink in before taking a peek at her.

"Wow…this is a bit heavy for a first date…" she murmured, looking shocked. Maybe I did still have the whole amnesia chance.

"You wanted to know," I replied quietly. "Radon?" I asked, pressing the com button on my morpher.

"Yes," he replied instantly.

"I need a memory wipe."

"Excuse me? What?" Iris asked, snapping put of her daze. She looked frantically from me to the morpher. "You…you can't!" She took a step back. "Please?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"I promise to ask you out again," I said with a sad smile. She looked down, biting her lip.

"That won't be necessary," Radon interrupted.

"Say wha?" Iris and I asked at the same time.

"Remember when I told the group that the fifth ranger candidate was in the area?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, suddenly wary. Iris looked at the morpher confused.

"I believe," he began slowly.

"Oh no," I whispered, eyes going wide as I pieced everything together.

"That-"

"Oh please no!" I interrupted.

"Iris can be the fifth ranger," Radon finished.

"Damn it all," I whispered, casting my gaze to the cold gray pavement.

"Is there nobody else," I cast about for a bit of hope.

"Nope," Radon chirped, obviously missing my distress.

"Um Jacob, another one of those aliens showed up. I think we need help," Travis's voice broke through over the com-unit.

"Holy Shit! IT LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!" Mikayla screamed.

"Damn," I growled. To top off this whole Iris issue, now we had an evil clown?

"Come on, I can do it," Iris urged. She looked excited. "I can be a Ranger."

"Radon, send the morpher," I caved.

"Sending," he replied. The Morpher materialized in my upturned hand.

"Thank you. Now Iris, put this on your wrist and say "Spirit Animal Access" ," I said handing her the morpher.

"Okay," she nodded. "Spirit Animal Access." The morpher took a dolphin shape, tinted blue.

"Let's go," I said as I turned the car back onto the road and floored it.

* * *

"Damn, this isn't going well," Mitch commented on his knees. The alien loomed over the battered teen.

"Hang on guys! Jacob is on his way!" Tori reassured over the com links.

"Alright," Travis growled, charging.

"A flower for your thoughts?" the clown alien smiled, pulling out a daisy.

Travis stopped in his tracks. "Huh," he murmured confused. The flower blew up, sending him flying back.

"Back off," I snarled, tackling the monster down.

"Its about time! You know I _hate_ clowns," Mikayla snapped.

"Ready?" I said, clutching my morpher.

"Um Jacob were already morphed," Mitch spoke up from his spot a few yards away.

"Ready," Iris stepped up besides me.

"Um Jacob, I don't know if I just have a concussion or what, but who's this?" Travis asked.

"My date, and apparently the fifth ranger," I dryly replied. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She was shaking. With fear or excitement I couldn't tell .

"Spirit animal ACCESS," we shouted.

"White wolf ranger."

"Blue dolphin ranger!" Iris got into a fighting stance.

"Iris, look inside and find your weapon ," I summoned my sword. "Like this Lunar Saber."

"Wave Blaster," she murmured, bringing up her weapon.

"Hey Jacob," Mikayla said from somewhere to my left. I turned slightly. She had her face plate open.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we just blow up the clown already?" she asked, glaring at the alien.

"Um sure?" I said. She smiled evilly, pulling her mask closed. I flinched, She could be scary…

"Combine," I said putting our weapons together. "Spirit blaster," we said in unison. Mitch and Travis held the weapon up while Iris and Mikayla braced my shoulders and part of the weapon so I couldn't fly away at the backfire.

"Fire," I ordered. The blast destroyed the alien.

I heard Mikayla give a chuckle as she powered down. "Take that you clown," she hissed maliciously. Yeah, scary…

"Jacob, who's the blue girl," Mitch grumbled de-morphing and examining a long gash along his leg. "I liked these pants too…"

"This is Iris, formally known as my date," I sulked, still bummed about the whole "My date is ranger" thing.

"Hi," she said shyly, raising a hand in a small wave.

"So we got a team. Oh yeah!" Travis whooped.

"Hey, Jacob do I get to live in that nice apartment?" Iris asked..

I sighed and mustered a smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Later that evening, the five of us pulled up to the apartment in Mikayla's old pickup. "See, I told you it was good for something!" she chirped, patting the side and happily grabbing a box out of the back.

Iris whistled slightly at the sight of the complex. "Which apartment is mine? Do you all live in the building too? And what about the other tenants?"

Mikayla smiled, already beginning to like her. "You can pick one. The whole building is ours…well, Jacob's technically…"

She choose her room easily. "Where do you want this box Iris," I asked. Mikayla had gone back downstairs in search of Travis and Mitch, who were hiding to escape her wrath as a moving Nazi apparently.

"Over there…Jacob, mind if I ask you a question?" Iris smiled.

"Sure," I replied placing the box down in a corner.

"Do I get a second date," she teased.

"Nope," I bluntly replied.

Her smile fell. "Wait, why?"

"I don't date other rangers. Been down that road; didn't go well and now I can't enter Texas," I grumbled.

"Why you little-!" Iris began, her voice rising, her cheeks a furious red.

"Can I say something?" I interrupted before she could get started.

"What?" she snapped.

"Sorry, but…I'm out." I didn't see her reaction as I used my super speed to escape.

* * *

"What the freak?" Iris sunk to the floor. "Where'd he go?" she asked as Mikayla walked in.

"Super speed," Mikayla replied, glaring at the mess I'd left in my wake.

"How?" Iris asked.

"Spirit powers," came the simple reply as Mikayla called for Travis and Mitch to help finish unpacking.


End file.
